Gryffindor Heir, Slytherin Destined
by Tarrosiel
Summary: Year 6, and Harry's temper has gotten worse. This is the part where all things go wrong. Or do they?
1. Chapter One, Harry

Gryffindor Heir, Slytherin Destined Inspired by Resorted, by 

This is my resorted challenge

Disclaimer- I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter (well, actually I DO have a couple trinkets, but that's beside the point)…as much as I wish I did 

(AN; some things Harry, or some of the others may say or do may be out of character somewhat, but it's not my ignorance, it's just my gaudy American emphasis that totally butchers it, and for that I apologize, but I can't help it. I don't know what exactly they'd say in British terms, so bear with me, please. Thank you. Most of the time, I'll catch these, and try to fix them .)

**Chapter one-Harry**

Things seem to have fallen back into the same monotonous rhythm since I've come back to Privet Drive, just like last summer, though I'm not surprised, or particularly thrilled about it. With exception for a couple changes of course: My godfather's d-, well, he's gone, the whole wizarding world think I'm crazy, and I'm prophesied to kill Voldemort before he kills me, though somehow I think I've known that all along. Just what a 16 year old needs to worry about right now. Of course, I had gotten the flood of "I'm sorry, Harry's at the beginning of the summer, from various members of the Order, and those who went with me that night at the Ministry. As if a few pieces of parchment can somehow miraculously make me feel better, or bring back the closest thing I've ever had to a father.

Harry ripped up the parchment at that, it was still hard to believe Sirius was gone, but denying it wasn't going to cover up the obvious emptiness he felt. Denial is what had kept the wizarding world oblivious of Voldemort's return until just recently and look where it got them, completely unprepared. He tore the pieces again and again, until it resembled confetti, and threw the remnants into the rubbish bin beside his 'once Dudley's until he broke it partially' desk. He couldn't risk keeping a journal with Dudley around, or anyone for that matter, but he needed to get some things off his mind. He had kept secluded for most of his summer holiday, rarely leaving his room. He had paced back and forth so much it had left a permanent wear mark in the wood.

It was now August 24th, a week before he would be going back to school. He still needed to go to Diagon Alley for his books and supplies, and he, Ron, and Hermione had planned to meet there and stay until having to go to King's Cross Station on the 1st. Fortunately, Harry had persuaded the Dursley's to drive him to London, they had to do some shopping of their own. Dudley needed a new uniform for his snobbish boarding school, Smelting's, he had grown out of the other one without much difficulty. Reminded of Ron and Hermione, Harry decided he should start packing if he was going to be leaving in…he checked the clock beside his bed, less than an hour?!

"Oh, how time flies…" he commented half-bitterly, as he began to gather his clothes, books, quills, and everything else from around his room. It wasn't that easy, he hadn't really bothered to keep up his room at all this summer, and he'd had his share of bouts of anger, throwing stuff across the room, sometimes with enough force to make a dent in the wall. Clothes lay strewn across the floor, the end of his bed; there was even a sock on top of his lamp, though he wasn't quite sure how he'd managed that. Crumpled bits of parchment littered the floor, mingling with his clothes; it was difficult to maneuver around without stepping on something. Harry had given up trying around late July, and now just walked across it like an uneven rug. He piled everything haphazardly in his trunk, closing the lid with difficulty, and locking it. Hedwig, who had just returned from her night's venture, sat already locked in her cage, her tawny brown eyes following him around the room.

Harry began pacing again, it was becoming a habit, his brow furrowed as he thought, ticking things off on his fingers to make sure he had everything. The last thing he needed was to whisk off to Hogwarts without his wand, or his… "Broom." He cursed, stopping mid pace. He stalked over to his wardrobe and grabbed his broom from behind an old coat in the corner of it. He went over and reopened his trunk, the contents spilling over the sides. There was no room. Cursing again, he set his Firebolt down on his bed, and turning back to the trunk. He was tempted to pull out his wand and try that trick Tonks had used the summer before, but he couldn't remember the spell. As much amusement it would have been to see his trunk go up in smoke, he'd rather not have to explain how his entire wardrobe and supplies self-combusted. Therefore, he resorted to muggle methods. He took everything out and piled in on the floor, then threw the scraps of parchment away that he hadn't bothered to sort out before, and folded his clothes half-heartedly and threw them in the one side of the trunk, so that pretty much they looked the same as before. He piled his books, quills, etc., in the other side, and laid his broom on top. Satisfied, he closed the trunk again, and locked it. Again. He checked his new watch that he'd bought himself after taking up a paper route this summer as a means of getting out of the house. It was 11:45, time to go.

He gathered his trunk, latching Hedwig's cage on top of it, and began to drag it down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, Uncle Vernon's purple face materialized at the bottom of the stairs. "C'MON, WE DON'T HAVE ALL D- oh. There, you are." He stated, turning back toward the entryway, without even a hint of apology for nearly blowing Harry's eardrums out. Harry clenched his teeth, fuming, and checking his watch again. He couldn't wait to get out of this sad excuse for a home.

He finished dragging his trunk out to the Dursley's car and putting it in the trunk before situating himself in the backseat next to his oversized cousin, Dudley, who glared at him before turning to stare out the window. Harry rolled his eyes as his Aunt and Uncle also climbed into the car, and after starting it, pulled out of the driveway a starting toward London. None of the Dursley's bothered to talk to Harry, or even look at him, and Harry was sure the mood wouldn't change much in the ride to London, how fun.

(AN: It's a sort of short chapter, and for that I apologize, but I've got a term paper due that I haven't even started, as well as musical rehearsals and junk. But at least you get to see Harry's anger and irrational behavior begin to develop. I'm hoping to get another chapter up soon, but I can't promise anything, so you'll have to bear with me. I'm also not sure how well this story'll come off to y'all, since I revamped everything…my old stories were awful. So, tell me what you think, and depending on the response I get, maybe I'll continue. .)

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two, Hermione

Gryffindor Heir, Slytherin Destined 

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any rights to Harry Potter, and if you thought so, you might need to get you head examined. But I own the one Quidditch player because I made them up .

_( (Harry rolled his eyes as his Aunt and Uncle also climbed into the car, and after starting it, pulled out of the driveway a starting toward London. None of the Dursley's bothered to talk to Harry, or even look at him, and Harry was sure the mood wouldn't change much in the ride to London, how fun.) )_

Chapter Two- Hermione 

Hermione was sitting with Ron and Ginny outside of the ice cream shoppe in Diagon Alley, enjoying a delightful conversation over chocolate sundaes. In spite of the end of term fiasco, as well as all of last year, she could always count on summer to lift her spirits. It felt nice to relax for once, and she was determined to hold on to this care-free feeling until the start of term on September first. Maybe she'd still have the feeling after that, she was beginning to realize that life was too short to take too seriously, it was funny that she didn't seem to find that out before, with her friends and all.

"The Cannon's could have made it if Rockfell hadn't been injured mid-season." Ron argued, pointing his spoon at Ginny, who laughed.

"Maybe, but I still think Ireland should have beaten them at the scrimmage, they've got a better layout, the Cannon's only won by luck."

"The Cannon's don't NEED luck, they got that tie breaking goal at the last second on SKILL. Not Luck." Ron huffed, taking another spoonful of his sundae.

Hermione was the first to spot Harry coming down the alley. She practically jumped for joy, waving, before she saw the mile long scowl on his face, and he jump of joy shriveled to a mere twitch. She cleared her throat. "Hi Harry. We saved you a seat." She greeted after re summoning her optimistic summer spirit, that was beginning to disappear. She pulled out the seat between her and Ginny, and he sat down.

"Hey, Mate, why the long face?" asked Ron, his spoon halfway to his mouth, forgotten once he saw the look on Harry's face as well.

"Nothing." Repiled Harry shortly, as a waitress came over to take his order. "I'll have what they're having." He told her before she even had a chance to give him a menu. She returned with a chocolate sundae, which he only stirred absently, glaring at the white wicker metal table. No one spoke for a moment, Hermione pretended to be interested in her ice cream, when actually she had lost her appetite. She now a had a sinking feeling in her gut, she felt sick. He optimism and free spirit had melted, but suddenly a flame erupted in her, she wasn't going to sit by and let Harry's bad mood ruin everything. Not anymore.

"Let's go for a walk," She ordered, standing up from the table and dragging him along behind her, leaving behind their ice creams, and two bewildered red headed teenagers. She kept pulling him along until they were out of sight of Ron and Ginny. "Now," She said, jostling him a little rough than she intended, but she was angry. "You have three seconds to tell me what exactly is going on."

"I told you, nothing." Harry argued, his temper flaring as well.

"No, it isn't nothing, because you're acting like you have a blast ended skrewt up you arse. From the moment I laid on eyes on you today, you've been in a surly mood, and I won't have it. So, talk." She put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. Harry cowered slightly, he hadn't seen Hermione this angry before, at least when it concerned him.

"I don't know. Everything? After what's happened, Hermione, YOU tell me why I'm upset."

"Oh, don't pull that. We all knew Sirius, he meant a lot to ALL of us, not just you. I know that you and he were close and everything, but it doesn't give you the right to take it out on your friends before they even say hello, after not seeing you all summer."

"That's exactly it! I thought we were going to get together this summer, you know, like friends do?!?!? I'm been cooped up in the Dursley's house all summer, it enough to drive anyone insane!"

"Well, if THAT'S what all of this is about Harry, I have to say, I'm a bit ashamed. There hasn't been much we could do about it, I haven't seen them at all this summer either, and you don't see me running around like the whole world is out to get me. I beg you, get over your pity party and snap back to reality. It's been hard, on all of us, you just have to learn not to give in.You don't want to alienate your friends at the time when you most need them, Harry." She replied simply, turning and walking back toward the ice cream shoppe. She sat back down in her seat, returning to her half melted ice cream, shaking her head slightly at Ron and Ginny, who were both about to open their mouths to protest. A minute later Harry returned to the table, in a little bit higher spirits, taking up his spoon and eatting his ice cream after a look from Hermione.

(AN: OUCH! And so it starts. Just to show how much things have changed. Not drastically yet, but its to show just how they're beginning to drift. Tell me what you think! .)

End Chapter Two


End file.
